Of Superheroes and Convenience Stores
by lalchan
Summary: Tony goes to a convenience store in Japan late one- well, actually it's early in the morning. Inspired by the song Convenience Store by Briefs and Trunks.


A/N A short story inspired by the song Convenience Store by Briefs and Trunks. I would strongly suggest you listen to the song or look up the lyrics before you read this. It will (probably) make more sense that way. It is rated for mild language and some implied. . . Stuff. I don't mean anything by it, but I think we can all agree Tony is not the most morally upright man.

The link is www . youtube watch? v=ziX1o QRiA 3w just take out the spaces.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

It was two o clock in the morning. In Japan.  
Tony Stark was not happy.  
At this point, he was completely sober (as opposed to the piss blind drunk of a few hours ago when he had fell asleep on a sideways tree . . . Or maybe that had been a park bench?), and was planning on stopping at the first store he saw that was open for some extra strength Tylenol, or the Japanese equivalent to it.  
This was all Pepper's fault. No really, it was. If she had agreed to go drinking with him then he wouldn't have gotten into that drinking challenge with that punk kid with the nose rings. Totally Pepper's fault.  
Off in the distance- or maybe it was really close and his vision was just fuzzy- he spotted the glaringly bright lights of a convenience store.  
Finally. Was the only thought he could managed.  
As he got closer, he saw two kids lingering just outside the entrance. There was a short one with black slicked back hair smoking a cigarette, and a taller one standing to his left with orange hair that curled to the front in an obnoxious manner. By their battered clothes, and the taller one's bruised and swelling face, they had just been in a fight.  
He managed not to stare at them- he was pretty sure that was a good way to start a fight, which he didn't want when he had a headache the size of Russia.  
He walked throughout the doors, glaring instinctively at the happy chime that sounded as he entered. He wandered over to the shelf with little capsules. He was pretty sure they were medicine. Unsure of which kind was which, he grabbed a green one, a blue one, and a red one. He looked over to his left, and paused.  
Beside him was a very cute looking red head in a green and white dress. She looked kind of familiar. He squinted, and tried to remember where he had met her.  
The girl turned, letting green eyes meet his own.  
"Oh, hello."  
"Do I know you?" He asked, his face still marred by a strong squint.  
"Yes. I was at the Takahashi Conference."  
He paused. Oh, right, that. It had been yesterday afternoon. The whole reason he was in Japan actually- to go to a conference for some big corporation. Hmm, the girl did look familiar . . .hadn't she been wearing a suit? And what was she doing at a convenience store at two in the morning?  
"Who is this fool Kurama?" Came a another, rather harsh voice.  
"This is Tony Stark. He was at the conference I was at, you know, the reason why I was late?"  
Dang it. Boyfriend.  
His eyes wandered over the red head's figure, and stopped abruptly on her chest.  
And paused.  
"Are you wearing a bra?" He blurted. Oops, maybe not completely sober yet.  
The red head just blinked, but the short dark haired guy glared with a fiery vengeance.  
"Of course he's not wearing a bra you fool."  
'He?' But . . . Oh. Oops again.  
"Oh, sorry. Are you two together, then?"  
The things that come out of my mouth sometimes.  
"What?!" Came an outraged cry, while red just smirked.  
"Well, I guess it would be kind of hard, you know, with you being so small. It's probably hard to-"  
But he was interrupted by a small fist grabbing his shirt and pulling him down.  
"I should ki-"  
"Now, now, Hiei, it wouldn't be good to violate your probation. Let's go. I have the pain reliever for Yuusuke and Kuwabara now."  
"Hn. Whatever." The kid let go of his shirt with a violent push, and the two headed off to the cash register.  
Mental note. Don't piss off short people.  
He sighed and strolled over to the magazine rack, noticing an older man reading-  
Oh my. Naughty naughty.  
He crept up behind the man, and whistled when he saw the content. The guy jerked forward, and glanced back. Tony grinned at the guilty expression.  
"Well, it doesn't look like your supposed to be reading that pops. Why don't I take off your hands?"  
He grabbed the magazine, and headed over to the check out. The man at the register looked really bored, but easily rang up the four items, then said something unintelligible and pointed to a sign above the register that had a bunch of glowing number on it.  
Tony grimaced. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he might have lost his translator back at the bar. Pulling out his wallet, he glanced through it, and grimaced again.  
Either he had used all his yen up at the bar, or someone had robbed him while he had been sleeping on the tree/bench thing.  
He dug around, and found an American twenty.  
Oh well, this'll have to do.  
He dropped the bill onto the counter, grabbed his bag, and left before he could be stopped or yelled at for paying in the wrong currency.  
By the time he got back to the hotel(only thanks to a really friendly blue haired girl who was holding a boat oar and just happened to be able to speak perfect English- he was pretty sure that had been a hallucination) the sun was coming up, he thought he heard a rooster crow from somewhere, and he had resolved to never go drinking alone again. It was just too risky. Even for heroes.

A/N So, did you like? Please review and let me know what you thought! BTW, the "green and white dress" Kurama is wearing is his usual battle wear- in case you didn't get that.


End file.
